Bedtime Story
by JanaEbb
Summary: A One Shot about how Quil and Claire are when Claire is still young. Claire is a bit older than the book, but still only about five.


"Qwil?" Claire asked, after Quil tucked her in one night.

"Yes, baby Claire?" he said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of, sweetie?" he whispered, putting o hand on her cheek.

"The monsters," she whimpered.

"There are no monsters, Claire Bear," he comforted her.

"There are! There are!" she screamed.

"Okay, let's go look for the monsters, Claire."

"Okay."

"Are they in your cupboard?" he asked, peering through the cupboard's keyhole.

"No," she shook her head.

"Are they outside?" he said, peeping over the window sill.

"No," she shook her head again, crossing her arms.

"Are they in your toy box?" he asked, lifting the lid a little.

"No."

"Where are they, Claire Bear?" he asked.

"Under my bed. Qwil, please scare the monsters away for me," she whispered, clearly terrified.

"Anything for you, Claire," he said, getting down onto his knees.

"Are they there?" she asked, clutching her blankets around her more tightly.

"Yeah, I see them. Look, this one is purple! Your favorite colour!" Claire just squeaked.

"Okay. Are you ready? When I say three, I want you to yell as hard as you can. That scares them right away. One. Two. Three."

Claire yelled, "Aaaah!" as hard as she could. Quil joined in for a bit, hovering near the door for when her mother would storm in.

He had already told her about the whole imprinting thing, as she had already known about the Werewolves. She was a bit distrusting, but relaxed when she saw how Quil acted around her.

She came running up the stairs now, throwing the door open and pouncing onto Quil, who stood waiting.

"What's going on?" she growled, holding the collar of his polo shirt.

"Nothing," he said. 'Claire's just getting rid of the monsters."

Claire's mother's face went confused.

"Are they gone?" Claire asked timidly.

Quil got to his knees, peeked under the bed and said, "Yup. All gone. Even the purple one. And he wanted to be your friend," he gave a quick wink to Claire's mother, then turned to Claire.

"They will never bother you again," he promised.

Megan, Claire's mother, understood. She gave him a tight nod, and then left.

"Buy her a night lamp!" Quil wanted to yell, then decided it would be better if he got it himself. After all, only he knew what Claire wanted.

"Qwil?" she asked again, as he tucked her back in.

"Yes, Claire Bear?" he asked, smoothing her covers.

"Read me a bedtime story."

"Yes, Claire Bear. What do you want? There's Cindrella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty," he said, reading off the names of all her favourite Walt Disney stories.

"I don't want an old story. I want you to make one up for me."

"Okay, Claire Bear.

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Claire._

Claire giggled.

_She was so beautiful, that all the princes in the land came from all over to see her. They made long lines, just waiting to gaze upon her beautiful face._

_She talked to every prince, listened to them and tried to fall in love. She didn't want to marry any of them. They just weren't handsome and daring enough. So she made a challenge. Any person, be it a man, mouse or even tree, could marry her if they could get rid of the terrifying monsters under her bed._

Claire giggled, then said, "But I don't want to marry a prince. I just want to live with you forever."

Quil grinned at that, then carried on.

_Many brave knights attempted to slay the horrid monsters under her bed, but none prevailed. There was one particular monster, Mr. Poopoh, who was even more scary than all the other monsters. _

_Most knights peed in their underwear _-Claire started giggling like crazy- _when they saw him. _

_One day, a normal boy saw the big sign that told about the challenge. He had heard about how beautiful the girl was, and wanted to try to scare the monsters away. He didn't take any weapons. He didn't take any scary pictures. He went in his normal clothes, no strong knighty stuff._

_When he saw the beautiful girl, he fell in love immediately. He loved the way her hair was in a hairnet _-Claire giggled again and went, "Yuck!"- _and she had a long pink gown on. He fell to his knees, not to propose, but to see the scary monsters._

_He saw them, and knew immediately what to do. He told beautiful Claire to scream as loudly as she could, because that was the only way to slay the monsters. She opened her mouth, and screamed and screamed._

_Pop! The monsters vanished with their hands over their ears, unable to take the screaming. _

_Claire fell in love with the man, and they married immediately. They had seven hundred children and lived happily ever after. _

Claire smiled, already half asleep. "That was very pretty, Qwil," she mumbled.

"Thank you, Claire."

"Who is my happy ever after?" she said, almost unintelligibly. Her eyes closed, and she snored softly.

"Whoever you want it to be,' Quil said, and turned off her light.


End file.
